


Sposób na modlitwę

by carietta



Series: puckurt [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Religious Discussion, Religious Fanaticism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Niech Bóg nas uchroni przed tymi, którzy głoszą Jego słowa, co nie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sposób na modlitwę

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pray the Right Way](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/196276) by alicebluegown16. 



> To nie jest żaden atak na jakkąkolwiek wiarę, wyznawców itd, proszę się nie spinać.

Kiedy Jenny Slater dołącza do New Directions, Kurt nie wyrabia sobie o niej jakiejś większej opinii. Ma niezły głos, ale ich gusta muzyczne diametralnie się od siebie różnią. Cicha i poważna, mysia z wyglądu, ale zdecydowanie skrywa jakiś potencjał. Kurt sądzi, że jeśli już poznają się nieco lepiej, może uda mu się zacząć rozmowę o konturowaniu twarzy. Coś, co w ładny sposób uwydatniłoby jej oczy.  
Plan szybko obumiera, kiedy pewnego dnia ich rozmowę przerywa Noah, podchodząc do niego i obejmując od tyłu; wsuwa dłoń w jego tylną kieszeń i zaczyna domagać się gratulacji za czwórkę, którą dostał z angielskiego.  
— I tym pocałunku niech lepiej pojawi się jakiś dziękczynny języczek, ponieważ przeczytałem całą sztukę, zanim napisałem pracę. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy jak Beatrycze i Benedykt, prawda? Wszystkie te cięte komentarze, jako zawoalowane wyznania miłosne, podczas gdy nasi przyjaciele tylko czekają, aż sami ogarniemy temat.   
Kurt całuje go lekko w usta, szczerząc się na jego zawiedzioną minę. Obiecuje mu, że pogratuluje mu później, bo nie ma zamiaru szokować ich nowego nabytku. Noah posyła mu w odpowiedzi spojrzenie, które jasno sugeruje, że właśnie rozbiera go w myślach wzrokiem. Kurt naprawdę szczerze i w tajemnicy je uwielbia.  
Okazuje się, że Jenny nie potrzebuje żadnych wymyślnych sztuczek do podkreślenia swoich oczu, ponieważ i tak je wytrzeszcza, gapiąc się na nich z miną, jakby wypiła właśnie całą butelkę octu. Mercedes żartobliwie zapewnia ją, że po prostu musi nauczyć się to ignorować, ponieważ Kurt i Noah zachowują się w ten niedorzecznie słodki sposób przez cały czas. Jenny patrzy się na nią, jakby dziewczyna właśnie oznajmiła, że jedną z ich klubowych tradycji jest wspólne jedzenie niemowląt.  
Jenny nie rozmawia z nim, ani nie podchodzi do niego przez następne dwa tygodnie.  
Kurt wcale się tym nie przejmuje (przynajmniej niezbyt mocno).  
W końcu nie musi się przyjaźnić z każdym członkiem Glee (i dzięki Bogu, ponieważ Rachel Berry jest absolutnie nie do zniesienia i ta jedna relacja nigdy nie dostanie szans na jakikolwiek rozwój) i wie, że i tak ma wielkie szczęście, że cały klub nie ma problemu z ich związkiem. Dochodzi więc do wniosku, że jeśli Jenny zachowa swoją opinię dla siebie, on może zachowywać się w stosunku do niej uprzejmie.  
Jenny nie zostawia ich jednak w spokoju.  
Kiedy pyta go, czy byłby zainteresowany przyjściem na jedno z religijnych spotkań, które odbywają się w jej kościele, Kurt klasyfikuje ją jako — „nieco irytująca, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc niegroźna i nie nieprzyjemna” — czyli teren zarezerwowany do tej pory dla Rachel.  
Później na krzesłach jego oraz Noah pojawiają się fragmenty z Biblii. Wkrótce potem znajdują je w swoich szkolnych szafkach, a Jenny zapewnia go, że wszyscy w jej kościele się za niego modlą. Teraz Jenny trafia do kategorii „kompletnej wariatki”, która — całkiem przypadkowo — również przypadała zawsze jedynie Rachel.  
Pan Schue zaprasza Jenny do swojego gabinetu i mówi jej, że z szacunku dla swoich kolegów i koleżanek z klubu, w przyszłości powinna zachować swoje opinie dla siebie i zaakceptować zdanie innych — nawet, jeśli się z nim osobiście nie zgadza. Co jest w sumie całkiem odważne, jak na nauczyciela z Limy i Kurt jest mu za to wdzięczny. Chciałby jednak, żeby pan Schue nie skakał wokół tematu i powiedział Jenny wprost: „mylisz się, hipokrytko, cholernie się _mylisz._ ”  
Noah jest bardziej bezpośredni, ponieważ śmieje się Jenny w twarz, nazywając ją boską pomyłką.  
Dziewczyna oznajmia mu, że za niego również się modli.  
Kurt musi przyznać, że ani przez sekundę nie pomyślał, że chłopak mówi poważnie, kiedy kręcąc lekko głową oznajmił:  
— To całkiem zabawne, bo ja też się za ciebie modlę.

* * *

— Pan Schue musi ogarnąć te swoje niezręczne flirty z panną Pillsbury i w końcu tutaj przyleźć. Czuje, jak spojrzenie naszej klubowej sędziny wypala mi skórę.  
Kurt unosi wzrok i — rzeczywiście — siedząca po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia Jenny gapi się prosto na nich.  
— Dlaczego Brittany może niemal siedzieć na kolanach Santany, a panna nie piśnie ani słowem, ale kiedy ja trzymam cię za rękę nadyma się z oburzenia jak bardzo wkurwiony balon?  
— Bo, stary, lesbijki są kurewsko seksowne — mówi Kurt, zniżając odpowiednio głos, i Noah wybucha śmiechem. — To jedna z zalet stereotypów przypisanym danej płci. Dwie, zakochane w sobie dziewczyny, to znak, że są zdezorientowane, eksperymentują, albo po prostu zachowują się jak szmaty, próbując zorganizować jakiś trójkąt. Dwóch facetów… no cóż, to tylko samolubni degeneraci, którzy swój wolny czas spędzają na placach zabaw, proponując niewinnym dzieciom zatrute cukierki.  
Mija chwila, podczas której Noah stara się to ogarnąć.  
— To najbardziej popierdolona rzecz, jaką w życiu słyszałem.  
Kurt wzrusza w odpowiedzi ramieniem i obaj siedzą w przyjemnej ciszy, dopóki Noah nie nachyla się ku niemu.  
— A tak w ogóle to myślałem sobie ostatnio — szepcze — że nie ochrzciliśmy jeszcze tej sali; sądzę, że jakieś obciąganie przed Glee byłoby wskazane.  
— Pomyślę nad tym.  
Żołądek Kurta robi małego fikołka, a on sam wciąga gwałtownie oddech, kiedy Noah składa mały pocałunek tuż za jego uchem.  
Powietrze przecina ostry, lodowaty głos.  
— Czy mógłbyś przestać?  
Noah kładzie rękę na kolanie Kurta, a potem splata ich palce razem.  
— Czy mógłbym przestać całować mojego chłopaka? Nie sądzę.  
Uśmiech, jaki posyła im Jenny, jest tak nieszczery i boleśnie słodki, że zęby Kurta zaczynają rwać lekkim bólem.  
— Po prostu chodzi o to, że w tym pomieszczeniu znajdują się osoby, którym coś takiego mogłoby przeszkadzać.  
— Mów za siebie — wtrąca Santana. — Ja nie miałabym nic przeciwko temu, gdyby zaczęli sprzedawać bilety.  
— Czy Tinie i Artiemu też każesz przestać? — Kurt wskazuje w kierunku pary; dziewczyna siedzi na kolanach Artiego i oboje przeglądają właśnie zeszyty nutowe. — Albo Rachel i Finnowi? — Jego głos jest spokojny i niemal uprzejmy, ale wyraźnie przebija się tam nuta frustracji. — Jeśli uda ci się powstrzymać Finna przed, och, jakże entuzjastycznym, sprawdzaniem migdałków Rachel, natychmiast zostaniesz moją nową, najlepszą przyjaciółką. I prawdopodobnie cudotwórczynią.  
Wszyscy parskają dziwnie napiętym śmiechem, kiedy Finn unosi głowę, by nabrać powietrza.  
— Huh? — sapie, bo chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że przed chwilą padło jego imię. — O co chodzi?  
— Jenny uważa, że pocałunki Pucka i Kurta wcale nie są seksowne — oznajmia Brittany, smutno kręcąc głową, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że to właśnie ją wszyscy nazywają głupią.  
— Och, cóż, ja też tak nie uważam, ale dlatego, że Kurt to mój brat, a Puck to najlepszy przyjaciel, czyli też w sumie mój brat. Więc kiedy się całują, to jak oglądanie dwóch całujących się braci i to… uch, to trochę dziwne.  
— Finn, kochanie, Jenny przeszkadza to z powodów moralnych, a nie estetycznych.  
Chłopak robi komicznie zdziwioną minę i Kurt wyjaśnia to nieco prościej, litując się nad nim:  
— Rachel chce powiedzieć, że Jenny uważa, iż mój związek z Noah jest czymś złym.  
Fakt, że Finn dziwi się tym jeszcze mocniej, jest naprawdę słodki.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Ponieważ jestem osobą głęboko wierzącą — oznajmia Jenny tonem, który jasno daje do zrozumienia, że to przypieczętowuje całą dyskusję.  
Jednak Noah nic sobie z tego nie robi, ponieważ wyrzuca ręce w powietrze i szczerzy się.  
— To zajebiście! Tak się składa, że ja również. Co tydzień chodzę do świątyni, a skoro wyznajemy judaizm postępowy to… — Noah wskazuje pomiędzy ich dwójką — ...jest całkowicie koszerne. Kurt i ja moglibyśmy nawet pobrać się w świątyni i wszyscy by nam przyklasnęli. — Chłopak szturcha go ramieniem i zwraca się do niego: — Polubiłbyś naszą rabinkę, jest naprawdę spoko. Tyle że mama męczyłaby cię o przejście na judaizm, tak tylko uprzedzam.  
Jenny wychodzi z szoku o wiele szybciej niż on. Z tego względu, że Kurt może skupić się tylko na fakcie, że Noah w nieco okrężny sposób mu się właśnie oświadczył.  
— To nie to… — zaczyna Jenny, ale natychmiast zamyka usta tak szybko, że prawie przegryza sobie język na pół.  
I tak powstrzymuje się zbyt późno, a znaczenie jej słów jest krystalicznie jasne. Uśmiech Noah poszerza się, a jego wyluzowana postawa znika.  
— To nie _co?_ Nie ta sama wiara? Nie ten sam _Bóg?_ Wiem, że wasza książka jest dłuższa, ale wydaje mi się, że On zostaje taki sam. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że my nie musimy gadać z Nim przez operatora. Wiedziałaś o tym, Jenny? My, Żydzi, jesteśmy Jego Narodem Wybranym, gadamy z Szefem przez cały czas. W zasadzie to Odzywał się do mnie wczoraj i Kazał ci przekazać, że bardzo Chciałby, abyś w końcu rozluźniła trochę zwieracze.  
W głosie Pucka jest niezwykła intensywność i chłód, który sprawia, że po plecach Kurta przebiega dreszcz. Sala znów rozbrzmiewa nerwowym śmiechem — niczym małe dzieci, które właśnie usłyszały po raz pierwszy przekleństwo. Po drugiej stronie klasy Artie wyrzuca pięść w górę, krzycząc coś o żydowskiej dumie i Kurt jest całkiem pewien, że nie wyobraził sobie tego mało dziewczęcego parsknięcia Quinn.  
— Czy to cię tak boli, Jenny? — pyta Noah, wspaniale udając współczucie. — Ta cała sprawa z Narodem Wybranym? Czujesz się przez to gorsza? Jak wtedy, gdy w podstawówce wybierali cię ostatnią do drużyny? Boska drużyna małych grubasów.  
Kurt gapi się na swojego chłopaka z przerażeniem.  
— Co ty, do cholery, wyrabiasz? — syczy. — Przecież wiesz, że nie zaczepia się takich świrów!  
— Sądzę, że właśnie urządzam tak zwaną scenę — szepcze Noah; po jego oczach widać, że sam nie zdecydował jeszcze, czy robi coś śmiertelnie głupiego, czy głupio odważnego.  
Jenny nie poddaje się jednak tak łatwo, patrząc na chłopaka ze spokojem.  
— Masz prawo do własnych przekonań, Puck, chociaż szczerze wątpię w ich prawdziwość, skoro w tak lekki sposób stroisz sobie z nich żarty. Nic z tego, co powiedziałeś, nie zmienia faktu, że to co ty i Kurt robicie jest złe.  
— Chcesz pogadać o złych sprawach? Spoko, możemy zagrać w tę grę. — Rozluźniona postawa Noah znika kompletnie, a on sam pochyla się, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Kurt zauważa, że wszyscy również się pochylili; niemal słyszy dźwięki gitary i brakuje tylko, aby ktoś zaczął gwizdać na nutę Dzikiego Zachodu. — _Księga Kapłańska, 18:22_ , „Nie będziesz obcował z mężczyzną, tak jak się obcuje z kobietą. To jest obrzydliwość!” Okej, ale pamiętaj, że jeśli chcesz trzymać się tych słów, nie możesz wybierać tego, co ci najbardziej pasuje i zignorować resztę. Czy kiedykolwiek miałaś na sobie coś oprócz czystej bawełny? Gratki, trafisz prosto do piekła. _Księga Kapłańska, 19:19_ wyraźnie mówi: „(…) Nie będziesz nosił ubrania utkanego z dwóch rodzajów nici.” Jak masz ciotę to wyjeżdżasz do lasu i śpisz pod namiotem? Nie? Cóż za _nieczystość_ , Jenny. _Księga Kapłańska, 15:19_ nakazuje: „Jeżeli kobieta ma upławy, to jest krwawienie miesięczne ze swojego ciała, to pozostanie siedem dni w swojej nieczystości. Każdy, kto jej dotknie, będzie nieczysty aż do wieczora.”  
Jenny otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale natychmiast zmienia zdanie, gdy Noah posyła jej ostre spojrzenie.  
— Chcesz pomówić teraz o tym, co uznaje się za _właściwe_? Niewolnictwo. _Księga Wyjścia, 21:20-21,_ : „Kto by pobił kijem swego niewolnika lub niewolnicę, tak iżby zmarli pod jego ręką, winien być surowo ukarany. A jeśliby pozostali przy życiu jeden czy dwa dni, to nie będzie podlegał karze, gdyż są jego własnością.” Gwałt. _Księga Powtórzonego Prawa, 22:28-29:_ „Jeśli mężczyzna znajdzie młodą kobietę — dziewicę niezaślubioną — pochwyci ją i śpi z nią, a znajdą ich, odda ten mężczyzna, który z nią spał, ojcu młodej kobiety pięćdziesiąt syklów srebra i zostanie ona jego żoną. Za to, że jej gwałt zadał, nie będzie jej mógł porzucić przez całe swe życie.” A może jakiś gwałt grupowy, co ty na to, przecież to zajebista zabawa. _Księga Rodzaju, 19:6-8:_ „Lot, który wyszedł do nich do wejścia, zaryglowawszy za sobą drzwi, rzekł im: "Bracia moi, proszę was, nie dopuszczajcie się tego występku! Mam dwie córki, które jeszcze nie żyły z mężczyzną, pozwólcie, że je wyprowadzę do was; postąpicie z nimi, jak się wam podoba, bylebyście tym ludziom niczego nie czynili, bo przecież są oni pod moim dachem!" Zabijanie niemowląt. _Psalm 137:9:_ „Szczęśliwy, kto schwyci i rozbije o skałę twoje dzieci.” I mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie pyskujesz swoim rodzicom, bo inaczej będziesz miała ostro przejebane. _Księga Kapłańska, 20:9:_ „Ktokolwiek złorzeczy ojcu albo matce, będzie ukarany śmiercią: złorzeczył ojcu lub matce, ściągnął śmierć na siebie.”  
Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu gapią się na Noah z uchylonymi ze zdziwienia ustami i w oszołomieniu (w przypadku Kurta w grę wchodzi to drugie oraz dziwne odczucie podniecenia, ponieważ to, jak chłopak niszczy homofobię Jenny przy pomocy _Starego Testamentu_ jest naprawdę ekscytujące.)  
— Na koniec mała rada, Jenny: zamiast się tak spinać czymś, co w ogóle ciebie nie dotyczy, może zajmij się pożyteczniejszymi sprawami. Idź w ślady Chrystusa i pomóż bezdomnym, czy jaki chuj. Nawet _ja_ wiem, że Jezus zadawał się z trędowatymi i prostytutkami, a nie ma tego w mojej wersji książki. Jednak wiesz, co się w nich pokrywa? „Nie będziesz szukał pomsty, nie będziesz żywił urazy do synów twego ludu, ale będziesz miłował bliźniego jak siebie samego.”  
Jenny podchodzi do nich szybkim krokiem; jej oczy błyszczą palącą i szczerą wiarą.  
— Możesz sobie ze mnie żartować, Noah Puckermanie. Możesz pochwalić się wiedzą kilku wyrwanych z kontekstu wersów, ale ja mówię tutaj o czymś bardziej fundamentalnym.  
— Taa, zdecydowanie mówisz tu o czymś mentalnym.  
Na ułamek sekundy olśniewający uśmiech Jenny zmienia się w coś paskudnego; Kurt nabiera nagłej chęci zapadnięcia się ze strachu pod ziemię. Zanim ma szansę coś zrobić, dziewczyna łapie go za rękę.  
— Wiem, że mi nie wierzysz, Kurt — mówi błagalnym głosem. — Ale naprawdę pragnę cię ocalić, ponieważ jesteś moim bliźnim bratem i kocham cię. To, że zostałeś w to wciągnięty, nie jest twoją winą.  
— Wciągnięty? — Kurt wyszarpuje swoją dłoń i powstrzymuje się przed instynktownym wytarciem jej w koszulkę. — Nikt nie zapukał pewnego razu do moich drzwi i nie zaproponował mi wypróbowania homoseksualizmu, Jenny.  
Pomimo obezwładniającego rozdrażnienia, Kurt ma ochotę roześmiać się histerycznie.  
— Nie żartuj sobie tak z tego. Może nie stało się to dokładnie w sposób, o jakim mówisz, oczywiście, ale badania naukowe wykazały, że dzieci z rozbitych rodzin zdecydowanie częściej identyfikują się z orientacją inną niż heteroseksualna.  
Mija chwila, zanim dociera do niego pełen sens tych słów. Kiedy jednak już się tak dzieje, zaczyna się trząść z nerwów. W jego głowie rozlega się niski warkot. Ma wrażenie, że mogą to być krzyki wszystkich zebranych w sali. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, aby Mercedes klęła tak biegle i entuzjastycznie, a kiedy dziewczyna milknie, by złapać oddech, Quinn przejmuje od niej tę pałeczkę.  
Dociera do niego również głos Finna — oddalony i niewyraźny, jakby chłopak znajdował się pod wodą.  
— O czym ty, do kurwy nędzy, gadasz? Nasza rodzina nie jest rozbita!  
— Czy ty… Czy ty twierdzisz, że śmierć mojej matki zrobiła ze mnie geja? — pyta Kurt głosem zwodniczo spokojnym. Nikt by nie uwierzył, że jedyne o czym marzy to rozerwanie kogoś na strzępy.  
— Mówię tylko, że brak silnego, kobiecego wzorca w okresie, w którym najszybciej się rozwijałeś, może świadczyć o twoim zdezorientowaniu.  
Jenny mówi to tak, jakby cytowała fragment jakiejś książki. Napisanej najprawdopodobniej w latach pięćdziesiątych.  
Głosy w pomieszczeniu ucichają stopniowo, ale nikt się nie porusza. Zdaje się, że czas również się zatrzymał. Kurt jest lekko wzruszony tym, jak Finn próbuje go bronić, chociaż pewnie nie ma dokładnego pojęcia, co tak naprawdę ten chorobliwy bełkot Jenny znaczył. Ważne, że powiedziała coś złego o mamie Kurta.  
Zrywa się na równe nogi i odczuwa bezlitosną satysfakcję, gdy Jenny z przerażeniem uskakuje w tył niczym przestraszony zajączek. Kurt podchodzi do niej i pochyla się nad nią; na tyle blisko, że niemal stykają się nosami, a uśmiech, jaki jej posyła, przypomina bardziej skrzywienie.  
— Posłuchaj mnie, ty mała, zwariowana suko. Wiem, że może cię to zszokuje, ale on nie jest twoim osobistym Chrystusem i nie masz prawa się za niego wypowiadać. A te twoje akademickie bzdety możesz sobie wsadzić głęboko w swój wychodzony tyłek. Jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz coś o mojej matce, zapierdolę cię. Będę cię wygrzebywał spod paznokci jeszcze przez wiele dni. Obiecuję ci, jeszcze jeden taki wybryk, a upewnię się, że spotkasz swojego Boga szybciej niż ci się wydaje.  
Jenny wygląda na bardziej niż przerażoną, co jest chyba najmądrzejszym posunięciem, jakie dziś wykonała. Kurt spokojnie (tak, kurwa, spokojnie i bezemocjonalnie, jakby był zrobiony z kamienia) wraca na swoje miejsce. Mercedes łapie go za dłoń i ściska trzykrotnie; oddaje uścisk i zbiera swoje rzeczy, zanim kieruje się do drzwi. Po drodze mija pana Schue, który na wydechu przeprasza ich za spóźnienie; Kurt nie zatrzymuje się nawet wtedy, gdy nauczyciel woła go po imieniu, domagając się wyjaśnień.  
Gdy jest już za rogiem, zatrzymuje się; kopie mocno w drzwi jednej z szafek, wrzeszcząc z frustracji.  
Na jego ramieniu ląduje dłoń i gdyby nie wyćwiczony refleks, Noah najpewniej skończyłby ze śliwą pod okiem.  
Chłopak parska chrapliwym śmiechem.  
— Niech Bóg nas uchroni przed tymi, którzy głoszą Jego słowa, co nie?  
— Jak ona _śmie?!_  
Kurt krzyżuje ramiona, potem znów opuszcza je wzdłuż ciała, zanim zaczyna przygryzać paznokieć kciuka, ale z tego pomysłu również szybko rezygnuje i zamiast tego zaciska dłonie w pięści. Podskakuje na piętach, nabuzowany adrenaliną; wszystko go swędzi i buzuje od pragnienia ucieczki. Od chęci spierdolenia z tej zapchlonej dziury, gdzie głupie, ograniczone dziewczynki mogą pluć swoim jadem i wszyscy przytakną im z uśmiechem, ponieważ — ojej, ona jest taką dobrą Chrześcijanką i ma prawo do wyrażenia swojej jebanej opinii.  
To wszystko jest z miłości, wiesz, czego się tak przejmujesz, przecież nie nazwała cię pedałem.  
Z dwojga złego Kurt zdecydowanie woli towarzystwo Karofskyego i Amizio, bo oni przynajmniej nigdy nie zasłaniali swojej nienawiści pustymi frazesami.  
— Jakim _prawem_ … jakim, kurwa, jebanym _prawem_ … Nie wiem, co ona sobie myśli… że mój tata za mało mnie przytulał, a może właśnie za dużo, a może, że nawąchałem się w dzieciństwie oparów farby, ale jak ona może nie rozumieć, że to nie działa w ten sposób? Jakim cudem nie widzi, że poznaliśmy się, odkryliśmy, jak wiele nas łączy, zakochaliśmy się w sobie, a teraz chcemy być razem? To nic innego w porównaniu do reszty par, a niektóre z nich bije nawet na głowę. Może sobie, kurwa, uważać to za _grzech_ , za zagrożenie dla _małżeństwa, Boga, czy, kurwa, całego państwa_ ; że to takie _fuj_ , ale to jej jebany problem i nie miała… nie miała prawa wciągać w to mojej mamy, ona nie ma pojęcia… — Kurt pozwala sobie na luksus jednego zdławionego szlochu, zanim pociera mocno oczy. — Kurwa. Dlaczego nie powiedziałem jej tego w twarz? Teraz wydaje się to takie logiczne, ale wcześniej… nie myślałem jasno. Dlaczego nie mogłem zachować się tak jak ty? Bo byłeś świetny, Noah, byłem z ciebie taki dumny. Skąd w ogóle wiesz to wszystko i dlaczego ja nie mam o tym pojęcia? Tylko debilnie jej zagroziłem, a ona pewnie już spowiada się ze wszystkiego Figginsowi, co ja sobie w ogóle _myślałem_. Powinien był to lepiej rozegrać, nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak na mną zagrałam. Cholerny dzieciak, potwierdziłem tylko ten stereotyp. — Kurt unosi dłoń i zgina ją luźno w nadgarstku. — Wiesz, jacy _oni wszyscy są_. Tacy dramatyczni i naduczuciowi.   
Noah łapie jego dłoń w swoją.  
— Przestań — mówi ostrym głosem. — Nie mów tak o sobie i nie waż się za nic przepraszać, bo nie masz za co, rozumiesz? Chodzi tu o twoją _mamę_ i w takich sytuacjach masz prawo stracić panowanie nad sobą. Niech panna idzie na skargę, wszyscy z Glee staną za tobą murem.  
Noah obejmuje go i po krótkiej chwili Kurt rozluźnia się. Stoją tak przytuleni, na pustym korytarzu, dopóki Kurt nie przestaje drżeć i mieć wrażenie, że za moment rozpadnie się na maleńkie kawałeczki.  
— Skarbie?  
— Mmm?  
— Jeśli… jeśli chcesz albo potrzebujesz… mogę cię do niej zawieźć. Chciałbym ją poznać, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu.  
Panika podchodzi mu do gardła, drapiąc i wrzeszcząc, że nie, nie, to moje, nie pozwolę i nie zrobię…  
Wtedy przypomina sobie historię, którą opowiedział mu Noah — o tym, jak skoczył z dachu.  
— Muszę kupić kwiaty.  
— Okej, jakie?  
— Irysy. To jej ulubione.

* * *

Klęka na trawie, żeby wymienić stary bukiet kwiatów na nowy.  
To nie on zostawił ten poprzedni i myśl wypełnia go mieszanką winy oraz ulgi. Znaczy to, że jego tata nadal tutaj przychodzi; nie zapomniał o niej.  
Kurt przykłada do swoich ust palce, a potem przesuwa nimi po imieniu na nagrobku.

**Katherine Donnely-Hummel.  
Ukochana Żona i Matka.**

Niżej wyryte jest:

_Wielbi dusza moja Pana,  
i raduje się duch mój w Bogu, moim Zbawcy.   
Bo wejrzał na uniżenie Służebnicy swojej.  
Święte jest Jego imię._

— Mamo, to jest Noah.  
Noah klęka przy nim na ziemi.  
— Miło panią poznać, pani Hummel. Pewnie już pani o tym wie, ale wprost szaleję za pani synem i z jakiegoś powodu on szaleje równie mocno za mną. Co nie ma żadnego sensu, ale Kurt jest z natury uparty i lubi stawiać na swoim, a z tym nie mogę się kłócić. Twierdzi, że go uszczęśliwiam. I proszę się nie martwić, obiecuję, że nadal będę starał się to robić. — Noah sięga niepewnie i przesuwa dłonią po imieniu jego mamy. — Katherine i Burt. Oraz ich syn Kurt.  
Kurt śmieje się cicho na jego uniesioną brew i jest to w tym momencie najlepsze uczucie na świecie.  
— Taa, wiem, to nieco pretensjonalne, prawda? Podobno po porodzie dali jej naprawdę świetne leki przeciwbólowe i wtedy wydawało się być fajnym pomysłem. Przynajmniej nie zostałem Głównym Dowodzącym, czy coś w tym rodzaju.  
— I jesteś po części Irlandczykiem, nie wiedziałem o tym.  
— W połowie, tak naprawdę. Jestem w połowie Irlandczykiem, a moi dziadkowie pochodzą z hrabstwa Cork. Emigrowali do Ameryki, kiedy mój dziadek dostał pracę w jednej z rafinerii. Pracował tutaj przez trzy lata, ale umarł jeszcze przed moimi narodzinami. Donnelly'owie byli… poprawnym określeniem jest Irlandzcy Katolicy i bardziej religijnym już być nie można. Mama chodziła do liceum Villa Angela, gdzie przez dwanaście lat przymusowo musiała nosić ubrania z pledu. Ukończyła uniwersytet Notre Dame. Później to ona nauczyła mnie różnych modlitw, różańca i opowiadała historię o świętych. — Usta Kurta wykrzywiają się w brzydkim grymasie. — Jenny pewnie dopasowałaby do tego jakąś teorię… zły dotyk jakiegoś księdza, który zrobił ze mnie ciotę.  
Noah przyciąga go bliżej siebie.  
— Zapomnij o Jenny i opowiedz mi o niej. Opowiedz mi o Katherine Donnelly-Hummel.  
Kurt zamyka oczy i bierze kilka głęboki oddechów.  
A potem wykonuje prośbę.  
— Była najmłodszym dzieckiem w rodzinie i miała pięciu braci. Ona i tata poznali się, gdy zatrudnił ją jaką księgową w swoim garażu. To ona zaprosiła go pierwsza na randkę, ponieważ miała dosyć czekania, aż on w końcu zbierze się na odwagę. To, że zwlekał miało oczywiście związek z faktem tych pięciu starszych braci - prawdę mówiąc, jeśli wpadniesz kiedyś do Cleveland i poznasz kogoś o nazwisku Donnelly, istnieje pięćdziesiąt procent szans, że jestem z nim spokrewniony. Lubiła biegać. Miała najlepsze wyniki w liceum, dostała sportowe stypendium na studiach i zawsze wszystkich przeganiała. Twierdziła, że to jak latanie. Tata nazywał ją Ptaszyną, a mnie mama ochrzciła Pszczółką.  
Czuje uśmiech Noah przy swojej skórze. Mówienie i przypominanie sobie tego wszystkiego nie boli. W zasadzie to dzielenie się tym jest miłe. Kurt odczuwa spokój, a cały wcześniejszy gniew zdaje się wyparowywać. Więc kontynuuje swoją opowieść.  
— Uwielbiała filmy z Katherine Hepburn i zawsze pachniała jak woda różana. Potrafiła szyć jak nikt inny i co roku miałem dzięki niej najlepszy kostium na Halloween. Gdy się czymś denerwowała, piekła ciasta, twierdząc, że ubijanie jaj ją relaksuje. Za każdym razem, gdy w telewizji leciał mecz pomiędzy stanem Ohio a Notre Dame, ona i tata musieli oglądać go w oddzielnych pokojach, bo w przeciwnym razie mogliby się pozagryzać. Nie potrafiła śpiewać, ale i tak uwielbiała to robić i dzięki temu ja również to pokochałem. Jej ulubionym świętem było Boże Narodzenie, co pewnie nikogo nie zdziwi, ale naprawdę miała fioła na jego punkcie. Była wielką fanką Beatlesów, a jej ulubieńcem był Paul; jestem całkiem pewien, że uwzględniła go jakoś w swojej przysiędze małżeńskiej. Miała długie do pasa włosy i pozwalała mi co wieczór je czesać, a kiedy… kiedym wypadły, oboje się popłakaliśmy. Później kupiliśmy tuziny chustek w różnych kolorach i codziennie rano wybierałem taki, który pasował do jej stroju. Nawet teraz mówię jej przed zaśnięciem dobranoc. Gdy po raz pierwszy zdałem sobie sprawę, że zapominam dźwięk i brzmienie jej głosu, zamknąłem się w pokoju i tata musiał w końcu zdjąć drzwi z zawiasów, żeby się do mnie dostać. Zawsze, zawsze powtarzała, że kocha mnie takiego, jakim jestem i mówiła, że Bóg kocha mnie tak samo mocno.  
No i proszę, Jenny Slater, przypisz jakąś teorię do tego.  
Siedzą tak razem, podczas gdy Kurt opowiada mamie o tym, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. O komplemencie trenerki Sylvester („masz taką samą moc i charyzmę, co ja za młodu”), o wygranej New Directions w zawodach, o tym, jak tata przegrał walkę z elektronicznym systemem księgowości w garażu; mówi jej o swoich planach wyjazdu do Toledo razem z Mercedes, Quinn i Tiną na koncert Lady Gagi oraz o nieudanych próbach namówienia Finna na zjedzenie sushi. W końcu, po chwilach wahania, opowiada jej o Carole.  
— Polubiłabyś ją, mamo. Jest naprawdę fajna i zabawna, i troszczy się o tatę. No i też jest fanką Paula, więc wspólna nienawiść do Heather Mills zdecydowanie by was połączyła.  
Kiedy tak z nią rozmawia, niemal czuje jej obecność; słyszy jej głos, jej śmiech, a przed oczami ma jej twarz i miny, które robi, słysząc te rzeczy.  
Ma wrażenie, że czuje zapach wody różanej.  
Nim odchodzą, Noah kładzie mały kamień na marmurowym nagrobku. Wzrusza ramionami, gdy dostrzega zdziwione spojrzenie Kurta.  
— Tak robią Żydzi, żeby pokazać swoją obecność — mówi. — Na pustyni nie mieli raczej zbyt dużo kwiatów.  
Potem zaczyna recytować jakąś modlitwę po — jak zakłada Kurt — hebrajsku. Najpierw powoli i niepewnie; czasami nawet milknie, aby przypomnieć sobie słowa, ale wkrótce nabierają one pewnego melancholijnego wydźwięku:

_El ma'aleh rachamim  
Sho-chayn bahm-ro-mim  
Hahm'tzey m'nucha n'chona   
tachat kanfei ha'shechina  
Bahma'alot k'doshim u't'horim   
k'zohar ha'rekiya mahz'hirim  
Et nishmot kol eleh sheh'hiz'karnu ha-yom.  
Baal ha-rachamim, yistireym   
b'seter k'nahfahv l'olamim.  
V'yotz-ror bitzror ha'chayyim et nishmotam bah'shalom,  
V'nomar ameyn._

Gdy tłumaczy to na angielski, oczy Kurta zachodzą łzami.

 _Boże pełen miłosierdzia,  
który mieszkasz na wysokościach,   
znajdź właściwy odpoczynek   
pod skrzydłami Twojej Obecności,   
na poziomach świętości i czystości,   
świecących jak blask sklepienia niebieskiego,   
dla duszy Katherine  
córki rodu Donnelly, która odeszła do swojego świata,  
a ja dam jałmużnę na wspomnienie jej duszy.   
Oby jej odpoczynek był w Ogrodzie Edenu,   
dlatego oby Dawca Miłosierdzia ukrył ją  
w ukryciu Swoich skrzydeł na wieki   
i oby związał jej duszę węzłem życia.  
Bóg jest jej dziedzictwem   
i oby wytchnęła ona w pokoju   
na swoim miejscu spoczynku._*

* * *

Kurt zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego tata nie ma pojęcia, gdzie on był przez ostatnie godziny, w chwili, w której Noah wjeżdża na podjazd. Nie jest pewien, czy chce teraz przeprowadzać tę rozmowę. Czuje się dziwnie bezbronny i podejrzewa, że zacznie płakać jeśli tylko otworzy usta, i przez długi czas nie przestanie szlochać. A potem będzie świadkiem jak jego ojciec morduje Jenny Slater i mimo że myśl jest szalenie kusząca, nie może jednak pozwolić, aby tata trafił przez niego do więzienia.  
— Cholera, tata pewnie odchodzi od zmysłów. Już nigdy nie wypuści mnie z domu.  
Może uda mu się wymigać od kary jeśli odpowiednio wykorzysta motyw chamskiej chrześcijanki, która w tak podły sposób zraniła jego uczucia. Wtedy tata może cofnie szlaban przed jego emeryturą.  
— Um, nie złość się, okej? Zadzwoniłem do niego, kiedy byłeś w kwiaciarni, żeby mógł ogarnąć sytuację. Finn pewnie i tak miał zamiar wszystko wygadać, więc nie chciałem, żeby jeszcze musiał się martwić możliwością, że serio uciekliśmy z miasta. Poza tym, no wiesz, przestał w końcu się na mnie gapić, jakby w myślach obliczał wymiary grobu, jakiego potrzebuje na zakopanie mojego ciała. Nie chciałem tego spieprzyć.  
Kurt rozpływa się na to rozważne zachowanie; na wszystko, co Noah właśnie _nie_ mówi.  
„Chcę, żeby twój tata mnie lubił; cenię sobie jego zdanie i chcę, żeby mi zaufał.” (Serio jest coraz lepszy w tej chłopięcej gwarze.)  
Spodziewa się uścisku do jakiego zostaje przyciągnięty, gdy tylko przekracza próg domu (a gdy tata go puszcza, Finn, który kręcił się w tle, jak gigantyczne, zagubione dziecko, przyciąga go do kolejnego. I jest to bardzo miłe, słodkie i w ogóle super, jak na Finna przystało, ale żebra Kurta protestują boleśnie, a on sam czuje się jak tubka pasty do zębów.)  
Nie spodziewa się jednak tego, co następuje później.  
A jest to tata, który podchodzi do Noah i mówi:  
— Więc nagle stałeś się wielkim specem od Biblii, tak?  
Noah, śmiertelnie poważnie, patrzy jego ojcu w oczy.  
— Cóż, proszę pana — stwierdza. — Doszedłem do wniosku, że ktoś, kto nabroił tyle, co ja, powinien znać wszystkie możliwe kruczki.  
Tata parska krótkim, szczekliwym śmiechem, a potem wyciąga dłoń, by Noah mógł ją uścisnąć… i wtedy mamrocze coś pod nosem, kręcąc lekko głową, zanim przytula chłopaka mocno.  
I jest to ten jeden z tych tak bardzo męskich uścisków, z poklepywaniem po plecach i tak dalej, ale wystarczy, aby Kurt zaczął wierzyć w cuda.  
Sądząc po wyrazie czystej paniki na twarzy, Noah również się tego nie spodziewał, ale nie daje po sobie tego poznać i oddaje uścisk.  
Kiedy tata go puszcza, mrucząc jakieś przeprosiny, jego oczy podejrzliwie się błyszczą.  
— Dziękuję. Za… po prostu dziękuję za wszystko. Dobrze się spisałeś, synu.  
— Ja… um, nie ma za co, proszę pana.  
— Burt, mów mi po imieniu. Zostajesz na kolację, Noah?  
Noah. Nie Puckerman, nie Puck i nie Irokez (chociaż Noah i tak już nie nosi irokeza), ale Noah.  
Chyba już dawno weszli na teren czegoś większego niż cud. Kurt jest całkiem pewien, że diabły urządzają właśnie w piekle bitwę na śnieżki.  
— Uch, tak, proszę pana. Znaczy Burt, muszę tylko… zadzwonić do domu.  
I upewnić się, że przypadkiem nie znalazłem się w innym wszechświecie. Nie dodaje tego, ale widać po jego minie, że właśnie o tym myśli.  
Noah wychodzi na ganek z telefonem, a Finn otacza Kurta ramieniem i ignoruje jego mordercze spojrzenie, czochrając mu włosy.  
— Ogólnie to Jenny raczej już nie pojawi się więcej na Glee. Po tym, jak wyszedłeś, stary, Mercedes ją zniszczyła. Potem dołączyła Quinn, Tina, Rachel i Santana, ale ona mówiła po hiszpańsku. Nie mam pojęcia co, ale pan Schue stwierdził później, że większość tych rzeczy jest niewykonalna. A potem zaczął pouczać ją na temat szacunku, tolerancji i tak dalej, ale miałem wrażenie, że z chęcią kontynuowałby wątek pozostawiony przez Santanę.  
To oczywiste, że Finn spodziewa się, że Kurt poczuje się przez to lepiej.  
„Nie martw się, stary, jesteśmy po twojej stronie.”  
Ale Kurt jest zmęczony i w tej chwili pragnie tylko, aby w ogóle nie było żadnych stron. Fakt, że wszystko ma szansę zamienić się w jakąś bitwę z Jenny, która może wciągnąć w to jego przyjaciół, nauczyciela, Figginsa, swoją parafię i — dobry Boże — może nawet prawników… sprawia, że jedyne na co ma ochotę to zamknąć się w pokoju. Chyba właśnie za to nienawidzi jej najmocniej — za to, że ma ochotę przez nią się schować przed światem.  
Musi to być widoczne na jego twarzy, ponieważ tata prosi Finna, aby przekazał Carole, że będą mieli dodatkowego gościa na obiedzie. Ten protestuje, wyraźnie nie łapiąc aluzji, że Burt chciałby zostać z Kurtem sam, więc mężczyzna powtarza swoją prośbę, nieco w mniej pytający sposób.  
— Och, um… okej, pójdę do kuchni i pomogę mamie. — Zanim wychodzi, przytula Kurta ponownie, a potem wyrzuca z siebie: — Możesz całować Pucka kiedykolwiek tylko chcesz.  
Kurt musi się roześmiać, ponieważ przez ten rumieniec chłopak przypomina bardzo owłosionego pomidora.  
— Dzięki, Finn.  
Gdy Finn już ich nie słyszy, jego tata w końcu wybucha.  
— Jeśli ta mała, zwariowana Slater jeszcze raz coś powie, albo spróbuje coś zrobić, natychmiast przyjadę do twojej szkoły i…  
— Tato…  
Och, nie, nie, nie.  
Jeśli jego tata teraz się rozkręci, już nic go nie zatrzyma, a ta wizyta w szkole naprawdę niczego nie polepszy.  
— Nie, Kurt.  
Zacięty wyraz twarzy (i to nie w ten pozytywny sposób, ale raczej w ten przerażający: „wyobrażanie sobie dekapitacji tej dziewczyny wprawia mnie w ekstatyczny nastrój”) sprawia, że wszystkie protesty Kurta zamierają.  
— Posłuchaj mnie, synu. Daję ci naprawdę sporo swobody, ale tym razem nie mogę usunąć się w cień. Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych zapewnień, że sobie poradzisz, albo żebym dał sobie spokój, czy że to nie jest warte zachodu. Jesteś moim synem i samo to jest wystarczającym powodem. Więc chociaż raz nie zachowuj się jak małe i uparte dziecko, okej?  
Wyraźnie widać, że jego tata ma chęć do walki, kiedy krzyżuje ramiona na piersi, a potem zwiesza je w dół ciała. Podrywa dłoń do ust i przez chwilę przygryza kciuk, zanim znów opuszcza ręce i zaciska je mocno w pięści. Patrząc, jak buja się nerwowo na piętach, Kurt nie ma pojęcia, jak ktokolwiek mógłby powiedzieć, że swoim zachowaniem on przypomina bardziej mamę.  
Ojciec ma ochotę walczyć i Kurt nie jest nagle pewien, czy naprawdę chce mu tego zabronić.  
Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie jest jego decyzja. Jenny nie obraziła tylko niego — chodzi tutaj o całą ich rodzinę, sposób, w jaki wychowali go rodzice oraz to, w co wierzą i jakie zasady wyznają. Dziewczyna zdeptała wszystkie wartości jakich został nauczony, jeśli chodzi o zło, dobro, Boga oraz miłość. Jenny miała jednak rację, co do jednej rzeczy.  
To coś bardziej fundamentalnego.  
— Okej.  
— Okej? Słucham?  
Burt spodziewał się pewnie większego sporu; w zasadzie wygląda na nieco rozczarowanego faktem, że nie będzie musiał użyć wszystkich skrupulatnie przygotowanych argumentów.  
— Świetnie, więc postanowione. Nie, żebym chciał rozdmuchiwać tę sprawę i mam nadzieję, że ta mała nigdy nie przekroczy progu waszego Glee, ale jeśli tak właśnie się stanie, masz mi natychmiast o tym powiedzieć. Rozumiemy się? I wtedy ta Jenny posmakuje, co znaczy boski gniew.  
Jasne jak słońce.  
Więc tak to się kończy. Hummelowie, stojący ramię w ramię (w sensie, gdyby Kurt stanął na książce telefonicznej) zjednoczeni przeciwko bigotom zamieszkujących Limę.  
Zwycięstwo.  
Prawdziwy triumf.  
Pod postacią dalszego unikania rozmowy o uczuciach w tym iście męskim stylu.  
Tyle… Tyle że Kurt nie może o tym _nie_ wspomnieć. Musi wiedzieć, nawet jeśli jego tata zrobi tę minę, która wskazuje, że siłą powstrzymuje się właśnie od płaczu.   
— Tato… ja, um, widziałem kwiaty. Jak, ee, jak często ją odwiedzasz? Bo w sumie to nigdy… nigdy nie prosisz mnie, żebym poszedł z tobą i uznałem, że odkąd poznałeś Carole to… to że już tam nie chodzisz…  
Kurt skubie zębami dolną wargę, gapiąc się na swoje stopy; chwila przeciąga się zdaje w nieskończoność, a cisza wokół nich trzeszczy ciężkim powietrzem.  
Na końcu języka ma słowa, które cofnęłoby to pytanie, kiedy jego ojciec odzywa się:  
— Raz w miesiącu.  
Kurt podrywa głowę.  
— Idę tam, siadam przy niej i godzinami opowiadam jej o tobie. O tym, jak zdolny i bystry jesteś, jak wielkie masz serce i wspaniałe marzenia. Jak bardzo jestem z ciebie dumny i jak mocno cię kocham. O tym, jak wiele z niej masz w sobie. Siedzę tam dopóki nie zapadnie zmrok, ale nigdy nie kończą mi się tematy do rozmowy. Może i jestem teraz z Carole, synu, ale to nie znaczy, że zapomniałem o twojej mamie, czy że przestałem ją kochać. Nie mogę tego zrobić, ponieważ to ona podarowała mi ciebie. — Tata delikatnie odsuwa mu grzywkę z czoła i Kurt pozwala mu na to. — Czasami nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś już taki dorosły, ponieważ kiedy na ciebie patrzę wciąż widzę jej pszczółkę  
Kiedy tata zaczyna się odsuwać, Kurt łapie go za nadgarstek i trzyma tak przez chwilę.  
Nie, ich rodzina zdecydowanie nie jest rozbita.  
Wszystko nie kończy się epicką sceną podczas której szlochają w swoich ramionach tylko dlatego, że tata popycha go lekko w stronę drzwi.  
— Idź już — mówi. — Sprawdź, co u twojego chłopaka i każ mu się pospieszyć zanim Finn zacznie grać na garnkach, żeby zwrócić na siebie naszą uwagę. Och, i pewnie nie muszę tego mówić, ale o nim też sporo Katie opowiadałem.  
Kurt wie, co mama miałaby na ten temat do powiedzenia.  
„Cicho, Burt, Noah to dobry chłopiec.”  
Czyli dokładnie to samo, co powiedziała o nim Carole. Serio, Kurt jest przekonany, że ta dwójka dogadałaby się bez problemu; musi pamiętać, aby wspomnieć o tym niedługo kobiecie.  
Okazuje się, że Noah nadal wisi na telefonie; ma minę człowieka, który już dawno przestał nawet marzyć o zakończeniu rozmowy czy wciśnięcia własnego zdania.  
— Uh huh, tak, aha… Mamo… Mamo, muszę kończyć, Kurt po mnie… Nie, naprawdę nie… nie trzeba, mamo, nie… uh huh, okej, dobra, chwila.  
Podaje Kurtowi telefon, mamrocząc ciche przeprosiny, zanim oznajmia:  
— Mama chce z tobą porozmawiać.  
— Hej, Evie… nie, naprawdę nie musisz… uh huh, ale ja… tak… uh… okej, tak…  
Do czasu, gdy w końcu udaje mu się rozłączyć, ma wrażenie, że biedny Finn w ogóle zatracił nadzieję na jakąkolwiek kolację i zaczął wyjadać w desperacji ich zapas konserw.  
Bardziej jednak jest pod wrażeniem entuzjastycznych i matczynych zapędów Evie, jeśli chodzi o jego osobę.  
Musi przyznać, że to całkiem miłe.  
— Zaprosiła mnie do świątyni w przyszłym tygodniu.  
Noah parska.  
— No i się zaczyna...  
— Ee, wspominała też o czymś, co powinien przekazać Jenny. Lektiz… coś tam.  
— Lekh'i tiz'da'yni — odpowiada natychmiast Noah, wyglądając, jakby próbował się nie uśmiechnąć.  
— Dokładnie! Co to znaczy?  
— To hebrajski odpowiedni „pierdol się.”  
Noah mówi to tak normalnym tonem, że Kurt wybucha śmiechem; chichocze, z trudem łapiąc oddech, i musi złapać się chłopaka, aby nie upaść.  
— Och, mój Boże, nie wierzę, że… nie wiedziałem, że w hebrajskim istnieją jakiekolwiek przekleństwa. Sądziłem, że to same modlitwy i inne takie.  
— Oczywiście, że są przekleństwa. Myślisz, że czego uczymy się na zajęciach do naszej Bar Mitzvy? To zwykły język, Kurt, ludzie w Izraelu nadal go używają.  
Noah kręci głową z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „mały, głupiutki goj”.  
(Kurt jest w jakichś siedemdziesięciu procentach pewny, że oznacza to nieżydowskiego mężczyznę**. A przynajmniej tak zwracała się Barbra Streisand do Roberta Redforda w „Tacy Byliśmy” — „Jej przystojny goj.”)  
Przypomina sobie nagle podsłuchaną rozmowę — jej mama rozmawiała z jedną przyjaciółek, zwierzając się jej, że kiedyś wyuczyła się na pamięć łacińskich przekleństw, które ktoś wyrył na ławkach w jej szkole.  
Może jeśli Noah nauczy go tych hebrajskich, on podzieli się z nim łacińskimi. W imię współpracy międzywyznaniowej, oczywiście.  
Noah całuje go, zanim wchodzą do środka.   
— Ani ohev otkhah.  
— Nie powiedziałeś właśnie czegoś sprośnego, prawda?  
Kurt posyła mu żartobliwie ostre spojrzenie, bo tak naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Usta chłopaka muskają miejsce za jego uchem.  
— Powiedziałem właśnie, że cię kocham.  
Żołądek Kurta robi małego fikołka.  
Oddech więźnie mu w gardle.  
— Przyjąłem to do wiadomości.

**KONIEC**

*El maleh rachamim — żydowska modlitwa za zmarłego, który nie jest krewnym modlącej się osoby; tłumaczenie znalezione w Internecie i mimo że nie pokrywa się ono z oryginałem angielskim to uznałam, że zostawię tak, zamiast tłumaczyć samej i coś źle przekręcić.  
**Kurt tak naprawdę ma sto procent racji.


End file.
